


Who is the ALPHA

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和Dean都是Alpha，他们的发情期撞在了一起。比起各自找一个omega，Dean显然有更好的主意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is the ALPHA

**Author's Note:**

> 双Alpha ，互攻暗示。

 

 

整个房间都是热的。

Sam喘了口气，松开领带和衬衣上的第一颗纽扣。审讯室的窗户关着，他偷瞄了一眼空调，显示的是77度，这里不应该这么热。不仅仅是房间，桌椅板凳甚至每一处裂隙和对流的风都是滚烫的。Sam没能理解这里发生了什么，但是他听到身边的Dean清了清喉咙，说：“如果你想起别的事，可以给我们打电话。”Dean的声音又低沉又粗哑，他掏出名片放在金属台面上，嫌疑犯喊了起来：“我还没说完！你必须检查那个储物间，必须！我知道外面那些条子认为我疯了但是……”

“我们会检查它的，等我们处理紧急事务。你要是想疯也请便。”Dean粗鲁地打断了那个可怜的家伙，他一把拉起Sam，急匆匆的往外奔去，Sam没有反抗，他快步跟上了Dean，和他并排走着。他感觉到了Dean的热度，比其他自己的凉不了多少，他脑子里像放烟花一样，五光十色，热气蒸腾。早上他感应到不同寻常的焦躁，还以为那是又一个关于灾难的第六感，现在他明白了，那是发情期。

Alpha的发情期不像Omega那么激烈，但是也足以让Sam感觉精力分散、呼吸困难。他没想到这次Dean的发情期会和他撞在一起，他们俩都是Alpha，基因里有些亘古遗传下来的东西会让同一家族的Alpha的发情期错开，避免争抢配偶，但是他俩的发情期间隔越来越短， Sam不知道是不是从他们开始上床的时候逐渐同步的，毕竟他们从那时候开始交换气味和饱含激素的体液，假如他们的发情期日渐趋于同步，这成因也不是没有可能。他们发情的症状也一次比一次严重，以前的时候他们可以靠抑制剂、镇定喷雾和疯狂做爱度过，但是上一次Dean的发情期到来的时候，他在旅馆操了Sam两天，当他的结最后一次消退的时候Sam已经不能走路了。Sam不知道这次会怎么样，两个人同时发情的不可预估的因素多了一倍，他们的包里还有紧急抑制剂，能不能起效就只能听天由命了。

在走道上Sam把一个警员的咖啡撞了一身，他本想道歉，但是Dean又一次抓住了他，他拉着Sam往门口几乎是小跑了起来，而这间办公室里所有的人都朝他们看过来。

该死的，不是所有的人，只是所有的Alpha，他们能闻出来这两个西装革履的FBI正在高热状态，也许他们还能闻出来他们的气味巧妙地融合在一起。Sam本能得紧张了起来，Alpha不喜欢周围有别的Alpha，当然Dean是个例外。Dean和他一样，他们恶狠狠地瞪着周围，像两只护食的恶犬，办公室里只剩下传真机的声音，当警察局的弹簧门合上的时候Sam感觉自己整个后背都被冷汗浸湿了。

他们坐进Impala， Dean把Sam拉过来，夺走了一个深长缠绵的湿吻。他的手放在Sam的大腿上，Sam轻轻哼着，用指腹揉搓Dean脖子上的结合点，那个地方已经开始有点肿起来了，Sam知道自己的也一样。

他们吻了一小会儿，分开的时候Sam靠在座椅上按着胸口，平复呼吸：“得找个Omega。”

Dean死死攥着方向盘，他踩油门的姿势像是要踩碎他们正在追踪的这只怪物的头盖骨一样：“不，不需要。”

Sam干巴巴得笑了一下：“我明白，Alpha的占有欲哈？相信我，我也不想让你找Omega。但是Dean，这是次比以前厉害多了，别想靠互相打手枪度过。”

Dean过了一会儿才回答说：“没必要打手枪，我们能操。”

是的他们能，假如他们只有一个人在发情，那么这件事很容易解决，但是现在他们很有可能要先把对方揍趴了才能操。Sam换了一种说法：“假如旅馆里有Omega，我们可能会控制不住自己。”

“那么他们会知道谁是你的Alpha。”Dean因为这个预设的情景阴沉万分地回答。

Sam不否认他觉得占有欲强烈的Dean辣得冒烟，他的裤子里的那个东西要爆炸了。Dean的味道像某一种沉静柔和的沉淀物，给Sam一种“固体”的感觉，像是琥珀和皮革。Sam平时就很喜欢，现在Dean的味道让他更激动了。Dean经常说Sam带着辛辣的草木香味，但是Sam完全不知道那是什么味道，他把鼻子凑在Dean的结合点上深深嗅了一口，陶醉地去舔那个地方，Dean低吼着，抓着Sam的前襟推开他：“Dude，让我开车，等到了旅馆再说。”

Sam退回副驾驶座，呻吟着抓住自己的西装裤，他动了动，张开双腿，这条裤子平时一点都不紧，可是现在它紧得快要勒掉他的小球了。他想要做点什么缓解一下裤裆里的压力，于是掏出勃起迅速揉搓了一下。Dean严厉地瞪了他一眼，讥诮地说：“在我没办法把手从方向盘上拿下来的时候服务你自己？真是个好主意，Sammy。”

“假如你请求的话我也会帮你的。”Sam喃喃自语着伏下来，帮他的兄弟拉开拉链掏出了那玩意儿。Dean差点撞上对面车道的来车，当Sam一边呻吟着一边把Dean的老二吞到底的时候Dean咬着牙把车直接压过人行道，开进了两栋楼之间的暗巷里，Sam侧躺着，把脑袋枕在他兄弟的大腿上，像小猫喝水一样小口小口舔着Dean的下体，Dean逼着他翻了个身，爬到Sam上面，一边含进Sam，一边把他的粗长狠狠捅进Sam的喉咙。那让他们一时间都忘了怎么呻吟，Alpha的器官尺寸稍大，他们只能靠着小幅度的舌头的拨弄来刺激对方，但是第一次高潮并不需要太大的刺激，两个人都不想成结，只要身体里喧嚣的热度稍微降下来，能让他们正常思考，安全回到汽车旅馆就够了。

Sam射出来的时候Dean把那些液体全都吞了下去，Alpha的精液灼烧着另外一个Alpha的喉咙，不算太难受，只是有点轻微的刺痒，Sam也如法炮制，他们迅速得爬起来坐回原位，Dean深呼吸着说：“我们得尽快回去。”

Sam无比同意。

 

停车场里没有人，他们一个Alpha或者Omega都没碰到。Sam先回了房间，他脱掉外套，而后Dean像一头饿狼一样猛的冲进来，把门撞出一声巨响。旅馆里的气氛稍微有些凝重，Sam看着他的兄弟，小心翼翼地吞咽了一下，在空旷的房间里，他们吞咽的声音似乎都比平常要大一些，Dean清楚听到液体滑下Sam的喉咙，那让他想起一些别的。

Sam尴尬地移开了目光，说：“Dean，我们……”

“我们会操。”Dean迅速脱掉了衣服和长裤，而Sam叹了一口气，也开始往下剥掉衣物。他刚踩掉鞋子、解开皮带，Dean就把他推倒在床上，他只穿着一条内裤，俯身迅速而有力地吻着Sam。这个姿势既霸道又强硬，Alpha喜欢全方位照顾和控制自己的Omega，Dean对Sam也是这样，但是Sam也想要这样，虽然都是操，Alpha也必须关心他们到底要怎么操。

Sam皱着眉头抓住他兄弟的手臂，想要把Dean掀下去，而Dean甜蜜的吻着Sam的唇，他用牙齿轻轻研磨Sam的舌尖，当Sam快速把舌头缩回去的时候他追着他舔舔Sam的下颚牙根，那让Sam有点痒，他扯着Dean的弹力内裤，一边吻着一边手忙脚乱的把剩余的衣物从对方身上脱下来。

这跟平时可不一样，在他们没有被荷尔蒙控制的时候，兄弟俩反而能让自己的脑子停下来。谁乐意当top都没问题，但是一旦他们的脑子被荷尔蒙控制之后，Alpha完全变成了另外一个人——或者说，完全变成了他们自己应该有的样子。

Dean急不可耐得拉掉了Sam本来就没穿好的牛仔裤，胸膛上滚烫的皮肤碾着对方柔嫩的乳头，Sam用力按着Dean的脊背中线仿佛要把他的兄弟揉进骨血里。他们还是隔得太远了，太远了，他想进入Dean的身体，Dean往后退了一点，把嘴唇贴在Sam嘴上，低声说：“你想操我吗？Sammy？”

Sam半眯着眼睛轻声狂热地肯定，他猜这次他的哥哥想让他做上面那个。他满足地向前去够着他哥的嘴唇，但是Dean始终和他差了一点点距离，可能就是一根头发丝的直径那么短，Sam碰不到Dean。他低声咕哝着，不高兴的扣住他兄弟的手臂，而就是在这时候Dean猛得推了他一把，Sam还没明白是怎么一回事，他就重重的躺到了床上。

Sam不需要问这是怎么一回事，荷尔蒙迅速接管了他，他眯起眼睛低声警告地吼着，瞳孔危险得眯成一条线。他的本能在叫嚣着要拿回属于他的权力，Alpha需要控制、需要主导，他撑着床铺试图把Dean抱起来，Dean的上半身有点猝不及防的往后面倒了一下，他揪住Sam的头发，Sam痛呼出声，挥拳狠狠的朝Dean揍了过去，击中了，但是Dean仿佛完全没有感觉到疼痛，他不甘示弱地从喉咙里发出猛兽狩猎一般的咆哮，用拳头招呼回去，两个人手脚交缠的倒在床上，分不清是谁在下面谁在上面，一起从狭窄的床的这边滚到那边，Sam抓着Dean的手腕猛得拖下来，希望借助身高优势将Dean重新压制住，而Dean顺着他的动作，就势灵活地翻到了他头顶上，当Sam想要爬起来去抓住Dean的时候，他的老哥几步跨过去，落到地板上，将Sam拉得平趴在床上，上半身悬空在地板上方，Sam用手去撑铺着地毯的地板，但是Dean一脚揣在他手臂上，疼得他缩了一下，在这畏缩的一小会儿时间里，Dean抓住他兄弟的两只手腕，一把将Sam拖到地板上，Sam坚硬的勃起撞到不算太柔软的硬毛地毯上，那让他疼地向一边缩起身子，Dean得意洋洋的骑跨在Sam后腰上，Sam发觉他兄弟的柔顺就像是自己之前是在做梦一样，完全荡然无存了，他一开始怎么会觉得Dean正在向他示弱？大错特错。

Sam的脑子飞速转着，他得像个办法让自己从被一个发情的Alpha操上整整三天的窘境中解脱出来。一旦缓解了疼痛，他的阴茎仿佛忘记了刚才的一撞，又一次在胯下坚硬且紧绷了起来，而Dean让Sam完全没有机会扭转局面，他一分钟都没有浪费，而是把他兄弟滚烫的手臂压在背后交叠，俯下身开始啃咬Sam的结合点。

“不，Dean，停下，我们可以去找两个Omega，不要标记，只是帮助我们——”

“不可能！”Dean用手臂死死压制住Sam的后颈，下方的Alpha因为他施加的强烈压力而轻轻哼了一声，Dean骑在他背上，把他的空气都从肺部挤出去了，同时还在用力禁锢着Sam的肩膀和脖子——一个完全处在狩猎状态的姿势。Sam一动不能动，他无力得反手在Dean的小臂上抓了一下，指尖根本没法用力，顺着Dean的肌肉虚浮得滑了下去，要是Dean再用力一点,或者Sam比一般Alpha的体能稍微差一点，Sam觉得自己会就这样晕过去，可现在他只能清醒感受着那股压力。Dean像是突然长了八只手出来，他脱衣服的效率一直都奇高，Sam的裤子已经被完全扒下来了，紧身棉内裤挂在一只脚的脚踝上，勃起的阴茎在地毯上擦过，柔嫩的龟头发疼。

Dean只是草草得舔了一下手指，就探入Sam的臀缝，动作因为急切而粗鲁。Sam闷哼了一声，后穴被Dean刮得火辣，好在Dean分心为他扩张，他得以用被解放出来的左手去抓床脚靠着的包里的润滑剂，Dean以为他要逃跑，怒吼了一声抓住他的手扳回来，Sam吃痛，想要扭着身体甩掉Dean，但是Dean的体重是他不容忽视的阻碍，他只能出声哀求：“Dean，放开我，就一小会儿，我得拿润滑剂！”

Dean的动作停了下来，他不管不顾的姿态分明是烧红了眼，但是Sam臣服的哀求让他稍微清醒了一点。他努力甩甩头，想了一会儿， 放开Sam让他去拿他们需要的东西。当Sam抓着润滑剂喘息地转身的时候，看见Dean重新坐在床上，上身笔直，两只手死死攥成拳压在大腿上，他的胸膛激烈起伏着，汗珠从鼻尖滴下来，呼吸声破碎沉重地仿佛他完全难以控制自己。Dean盯着Sam，就像是克制着自己不要扑上去把他一口吞了似得，Sam完全明白那种感觉，因为他也在死死克制着自己去撕咬Dean、把他拆吃入腹的冲动。

他沉默地把手里的东西递给Dean，Dean让他跪在床上，这是对两个Alpha来说最轻松的姿势，当Dean蘸着润滑剂的手指在Sam后面进出的时候，Sam分神去看他们的周围，这能让他稍微好过一点，尽量不去想他应该打碎他哥的鼻梁骨好让他成为上面那一个。下午三点钟的天光从旅馆的窗户照进来，这个房间和他们离开的时候一模一样，墙角有被踩乱的盐线，桌子上堆着外卖披萨盒，没有人叠被子，但是床上也不像是有人睡过觉，他们昨晚只是和衣躺了一会儿，床铺仍然是整洁的，他的脸靠在枕头上，闻到棉布上的洗衣粉和柔顺剂的味道。

手指起先是一根，然后变成了两根，当手指换成Dean的老二插进来的时候，Sam咬着枕头呻吟出声，他现在已经没有办法管自己应该想什么不应该想什么，他甚至完全没办法去想自己是不是呻吟得太大声了，也不知道会不会有别的Alpha或者Omega听到他的声音——他后穴火辣，在Dean巨大肥厚的前端慢慢滑进来的时候敞开，Dean按着他的脊背就像是他只需要Sam撅着屁股为他敞开一样，像是他需要他兄弟的小洞，只需要这个，而毫不关心其他部分的Sam。即使Sam知道Dean完全不是这样的人，可这种差异极大的念头反而让Sam觉得异常的火辣。他只草草地晃着腰研磨了一下那个紧致的小口，就开始缓慢而坚定地抽插，Sam完全在他兄弟的老二上崩溃了，太大了，比平时感觉更大，滚烫灼热，并且从一开始就在猛烈地射着什么。

这不寻常，除非是Dean想要在一开始就成结。

“老天，Dean，Dean你在——你想要在我里面成结吗？”Sam惊恐的回头盯着他哥，而Dean抓着他的手臂把他固定在下面，他用力抽动着直到每次抽插都会让两颗饱涨的囊袋撞在Sam自己硬的发疼的小球上。他俯下身轻轻啃咬Sam的结合点，当气味随着性兴奋布满鼻腔的时候Dean说：“当然，我得先成结一次，在我们还有体力的时候。等过一段时间，你不一定还有力气接受我的结。”

“那是因为我不是生来为了接受你的结——”当Dean操中了正确的那一点的时候Sam咬着牙僵硬着，试图手麻脚麻地挣脱出去，然而Dean抓着他不放，他只能稍微垮下腰将硬挺在床单上地磨蹭，滴着水的前端无助地刺进棉被。

“你不可能一开始就成结，不可能，不是现在，Dean，不是发情期，我发誓我没法接受这个——DEAN！”Sam拱着肩膀希望他的兄弟能从他背上起来，但是后穴里愈加饱涨的感觉让他心惊肉跳，这种感觉只可能是Dean的结，Dean没有跟他打一声招呼就这么干了，Sam两秒钟前甚至都还在阻止他。

“Dean？停下来，你以为你在干什么？”Sam难以置信地去摸他们结合的地方，那一圈嫩肉慢慢肿了起来，Dean的结卡在他的穴口，正在慢慢涨大。

“Ummm——我以为我结住你了。“Dean舒服地去吻Sam的后颈，他粗大的结再一次刺激到Sam的前列腺，Sam发出一声短促的气声，轻轻哼哼着，挺动的胯部在Dean的结的固定下无助得停回原地。Dean的手随意地在Sam的大腿内侧抚摸着，感受着那里的肌肉因为Sam的后穴被撑开，而无意识的轻微震动。

“你喜欢我的结，对吗Sammy？把你固定地好好的，我漂亮的小Alpha。”

“你可以在外面成结，geez，你要把我撑坏了，你太大了。”Sam气若游丝的说，Dean无赖地笑了，他仍然在Sam的后穴抽插，但是那个动作只能让他稍微扭动胯部。浓浓的发情的味道布满了整个房间，Sam的结也在慢慢成型，Dean把Sam粗大的根部握在手里，Alpha为了成结所分泌的大量润滑性的液体流的满床单都是，有的是Sam的，有的容不下而从Sam后穴挤出来的、Dean的。

Sam把脑袋埋在枕头里，低声喘息着。他试图放松自己，接受Dean。他汗湿的头发黏在两颊边，Dean帮他抹开发丝，小声哄着他，捏着他的下巴诱惑他转过来亲吻Sam红润而美丽的嘴唇。他的一只手顺着Sam汗湿的腹肌胸肌滑上去，捻动Sam小巧的乳头，Sam用手盖住他的，当Dean不再扶着他下巴的时候他因为后穴越来越饱满的快感弓起背，贴在Dean怀里。

“你也可成结，我知道你喜欢这个，”Dean说：“我在你屁股里卡住，而你在我手里慢慢的成结，然后我会把你的精液抹在身上，你喜欢我们的味道混在一起的时候。”

Dean说得对，他喜欢。Sam的阴茎因为这个主意狠狠得跳动了一下，他闷哼一声，Dean的手圈住他不安分的肉棒，Sam的前液漏到Dean手上，又多又粘，当Dean拉扯滑动手腕的时候Sam无声的慢慢在哥哥手里成结了，Dean的手指不太环的住他的结，他狠狠把Sam往床上压，当Sam最终射在他手里的时候他们浑身黏糊糊的贴在一起，Dean的手在床垫和Sam之间，被两个人的体重压得发麻，手指仍然扣住Sam粗大的结。

现在Dean已经完全卡在Sam里面，动不了了，他仍然尝试着晃动着腰，用硬地像棍子一样的家伙触着Sam的甜蜜点。两三下搅动后，Dean停在了Sam里面，Sam屏住了呼吸，感觉身下的床单已经完全打湿了，Dean也射了，大量的精液灌进Sam的肠道，逼得他哭出声来，Dean整个人倒在Sam身上，轻轻抚摸着Sam的肩膀和手臂，用鼻尖去蹭Sam的结合点，安抚着他。

 “你非要在里面吗，jerk？”过了一会儿Sam才觉得自己能重新说话，他不耐烦的语气引来了Dean的轻声嘲笑：“不是什么大问题吧，bitch。”

“下次不会了，我不会再让你这么干了。”Sam闭着眼睛平静地说，他的睫毛还是湿的，但是Dean只是闷闷地笑着，用沾着精液的手去摸他的脸，那些白灼仍然热乎乎的，Dean的手指在Sam的下巴上滑动，说：“随你便，只要你能打赢我。” 

Sam翻了个大大的白眼：“我让着你了。”

Dean在Sam耳根后面亲了一口，说：“那你下次不要让着我。”Sam的脖子被Dean的胡子茬搔得痒痒的，他往Dean的颈窝里靠了靠，扭头去吻他的兄弟。结还有二十分钟才能消退，Sam半眯着眼睛，想在枕头上安安静静地躺一会儿，Dean的心跳贴着他的，他们闻起来再度融合了，比没有做爱的时候更像一体的。在睡着之前，Sam感觉到Dean的手指在梳理他的发丝，并且在他耳边喃喃说着谁是谁的Alpha之类的话，Sam不在乎了，他现在得好好睡一觉，就算Dean觉得他真能当Sam的Alpha也没有关系，他本来就是了。

 

END


End file.
